


Je ne sais rien

by xxDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "French", Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sociology student Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Alec Lightwood's life is simple until one day a stranger says Bonjour to him.





	Je ne sais rien

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I need to admit I have no idea where this came from. 
> 
> I AM TRULY SORRY AND I APOLOGIZE FOR MY FRENCH AND ENGLISH IN ADVANCE.
> 
> Credit for the idea comes to Yara, @cardanscrown on twitter. I would love to give you a link to the prompt but I don't know how.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> D.

It’s a normal day for Alec Lightwood. There is nothing extraordinary in it. He had classes at university this morning, met with his little sister for lunch and now he’s walking home because he needs to get onto his assignment for tomorrow. His phone beeps so he stops, ready to check the message when something in the corner of his eye catches his attention. There is a stranger making his way towards him and Alec has to look back to see if he’s really the person this man is heading to. He notices there is no one around him and he decides he’s doomed and he has no other option than talking with the man. While the stranger is getting closer, Alec is able to see his features and his body. And suddenly, he doesn’t feel so bad at the thought of meeting him.

The stranger is gorgeous. He can spot his smile from there and he knows that it’s breathtaking. His eyes are shining and his moves are absolutely flawless. Everything is perfect about him, Alec notices. There is no chance he wants to meet him. No chance. Yet Alec finds himself smiling because even the very thought of talking to him is making him feel stunned. Maybe universe actually likes him, maybe he meets someone, maybe this is the guy.

Alec certainly wouldn’t mind.

“Bonjour”, the stranger says with a weird accent when he stands in front of Alec. “Je me suis perdu. Est-ce que vous pouvez m’aider, s’il vous plaît?”, he asks with a hopeful expression.

“Fuck”, Alec breathes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck”, he mumbles to himself when the man eyes him with a careful look.

The world hates him. Alec is sure of it.

He was learning French for quite a long time but maybe the word _learning_ isn’t the right one to use. Specifically, he was dragged to some French classes by his little sister in her _love is so beautiful_ phase and he couldn’t say no to her. He’s been cursing himself for this since the first day but it’s a story for another time. The thing is he really wasn’t the best student, he was there just as a _companion_ so obviously, he didn’t have any intentions to actually learn the language and that was okay for him. Until now.

He remembers Isabelle and her singing voice talking about _the language of love_ and how wonderfully it sounds. He remembers there was this _Salut_ thing and the word _femme_ and his struggles to remember that it’s read differently than _female_. He remembers talking to himself during the classes when he was processing a weird word and he remembers the proud look on professor’s face, a “that’s a good job, Lightwood, talking to yourself is the first step to learn the language” and Izzy’s jealous pout. He still remembers _Je ne sais rien_ and _Je ne sais pas_ because those were the most helpful sentences in his whole “career” with this language. He remembers he knew how to introduce himself but now, when this beautiful stranger is right in front of him – he knows nothing.

And he truly hates himself for not learning French because he is pretty sure the love of his life is going to pass him and he’s going to lose his best opportunity ever.

And no, he’s not being overdramatic.

The stranger looks startled at his, as Alec assumes, crazy expression but stays still, waiting for Alec’s answer.

“Fuck”, Alec breathes again and stranger lifts his eyebrows this time. Alec is sure if he knew how to speak English, he would take pity on him. He opens his mouth and closes them, stuck in the moment where he has no freaking idea what to tell. Of course, situations where he’s speechless happened before but this? This is so much worse and Alec is so screwed.

“Je m’apelle Magnus Bane”, he says slowly, his eyes tender and caring. Alec breathes again, horrified. _Is that a freaking Latin word?_ His mind tries hard to remember anything and then it strikes him. Magnus means great, of course, he heard it once. And Bane… Bane means bane. Sure, Great Bane, apparently the definition of Alec’s current position. Maybe it’s what the stranger tries to tell him. That he’s, indeed, a mess. “Je suis Magnus Bane?”, he asks softly and Alec’s eyes immediately brighten up. His face welcomes a huge smile _because he knows this._ He doesn’t register how long he’s grinning but he realizes after a while he may look a little creepy. He’s surprised the stranger didn’t ran away, he would have already done it. He must think he’s a freak or mental or-

The stranger clears his throat and Alec is brought back from his thoughts. He blinks few times and before he realizes, the words leave his mouth.

“Je suis Alec Lightwood”, he says faster than necessary, his words a little shaky and unnatural. “Je suis Alexander Lightwood”, he repeats again, smiling at Magnus. Well, at least he hopes it’s his name. The man smiles back and Alec wants to jump around like a little child because _HE MADE IT._

“Alexander”, he says lightly and Alec is sure that yes, he made it but only to this point. He’s going to faint in a few seconds. Magnus’ voice is so beautiful. He can’t believe how the way he says his name is making him go weak at his knees. “Je paux vous offrir un café?”

“Café?”, Alec mumbles slowly, carefully processing the word. Magnus sends him another hopeful look.  “Café!”, he almost shouts which startles the man a little. “I- Just- Yes, just-”, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _You’re a mess, Lightwood._ “Oui”, he says. “I- Je ne sais pas”, he facepalms himself, irritated to the limit. “Just-”, he sighs, trying to show Magnus a direction with his finger but he gives up quickly and catches his hand, dragging him with himself. He risks one glace behind to see an amused expression on his face. He doesn’t know why it’s there but for now, he doesn’t have time to worry about this. He needs to find a coffeehouse. Right now.

Alec enters the internet café around the corner, Magnus one step behind him. He quickly waves at Simon when he sends him a questioning look. He’s going to deal with his inquisitive friend later. He rushes to the only free computer in the room and points at Magnus to sit down on the chair. He leans closer to the screen, opens a first translator website he can find and types few words on the keyboard. When he’s done, he recoils and lets Magnus see what he wrote.

_How can I help you?_

Alec is proud of himself for being able to put some words together. The man smiles at him and adds something from himself.

_Je paux vous offrir un café?_

Alec looks at it surprised, the word _café_ is here again but he was sure he did lead him here for a coffee and oh-

He notices the translation. He breathes, blinks and looks at the screen again.

 _Can I buy you a coffee?_ , the question says and Alec can’t help but blink again.

“What?”, he breathes, looking at Magnus with confused eyes. “What?”, he repeats, more to himself because Magnus obviously can’t understand him.

“Would you like to go out with me?”, he hears from aside and he moves his gaze on Magnus. He’s grinning when he looks at him and Alec has to admit – he’s never been more confused in his whole life.

“What?”, he asks again, staring at him. Magnus laughs loudly and shakes his head with a smile.

“Coffee? Can I buy you a coffee? Do you want to have a coffee with me?”, he inquires. “I really don’t know what other words I should use”, he giggles and it’s the sweetest sound Alec has ever heard.

“You speak English, but-”, he stutters, shaking his hands.

“I’m a sociology student, I was conducting an experiment. I wanted to see if I could find people to help me”

“In another language?”

“Yes, that was the main part of it”, Magnus agrees with a smile, moving his palms with an elegant gesture.

“Did it work?”, Alec asks curiously.

“Well, someone really dragged me to the internet café because he couldn’t understand me. I’d call it a success”, Magnus sums up, nudging his finger into Alec’s arm.

“Oh my God”, he groans, hiding his face into his palms. “You let me act like an idiot, this is the most embarrassing day of my-”

“Don’t be so dramatic, it was quite adorable. I loved it”, Magnus interrupts him.

“You did?”, Alec lifts his hopeful eyes at him.

“Yes”, he answers. “Especially this part when you decided to swear to yourself. Multiple times”, he adds with a smirk.

“Fuck”, he mumbles. Magnus laughs, his hand covering his mouth.

“What about this coffee?”, he asks again few seconds later, persistent look on his face. Alec stares at him, trying to understand his question. It’s a simple sentence but he feels like his brain can’t load its meaning.

“Yes, yes. Okay, yes”, he grins widely, his eyes shining.

“Then coffee it is”, Magnus says. “But maybe somewhere else?”, he asks, eyeing the whole room. Alec turns and immediately notices the curious looks people send them. He doesn’t miss Simon who lifts his eyebrows at him.

“Okay, yeah”, he breathes and stretches his hand to Magnus. “Care for more dragging?”, he mumbles sheepishly and is rewarded with a muffled giggle.

“Happily”, he answers and lets Alec pull him on the street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis perdu. Est-ce que vous pouvez m’aider, s’il vous plaît? - I got lost. Could you help me?


End file.
